garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Obstinacy: English Subtitles
The Subtitles for the episode Obstinacy were made by TeamYumi2004. These subtitles are free to use, but please give us credit. Thanks to Olivier for writing the transcript, to Brenster21 for editing, to Sandra for making a sub file, and to Sonic for the video, and special thanks to our newest member Alex for uploading it to Youtube. Transcript 01:02 *Anthea: Aelita? *Aelita: Mom? 02:30 *Jeremy: Didn't somebody knock? *Laura: No... 02:52 *Odd: I didn't abandon him, I just left him with my sisters. *Yumi: What are you talking about? *Ulrich: Kiwi, his dog. *Yumi: Aelita, are you with us? *Aelita: Yeah, I just had some bad dreams last night. *Jeremy: Why didn't you tell me? *Aelita: You have been so busy lately. Especially with the virus. *Jeremy: Speaking of it, Laura and I finished it this morning. *Jeremy: We should be able to inject it into the Cortex within a week. Then bye bye XANA! *Aelita: But why wait for a week? Let's do it today. *Laura: We also designed an anti-detection system, so that way Tyron won't notice us. *Laura: We should test it before we use it. *Aelita: Even if Tyron notices us, so what? *Ulrich: Yeah, by the time he realizes, the job will be done already. *Jeremy: Alright. We'll do it tonight then, after our classes. 03:44 *Jim: As I already told you, the High Jump is a noble sport that requires concentration, precision and... legs. *Jim: Contrary to what some people think, this sport is just as valuable as the Long Jump. *Jim: And, just like it, it will take you very far and high. *Odd: I'm not sure Fat Jim would jump very high. *Jim: Stern! Instead of chatting with your friends, please show us your skills. (Ulrich jumps and injures himself) *Jim: Let's check this out. *Jim: Well, it's a sprain. *Jim: Stern, your problem is that you lack concentration and precision way too much. *Jim: Della Robbia! Help him while I look for a splint. *Ulrich: How will I go to the Cortex now? On one leg? *Odd: This sucks. All this because of Fat Jim. *Odd: "High jump"... oh sorry! *Jim: You had a comment to add, Della Robbia? *Jim: Fat Jim will be glad to give you two hours of detention. This evening, after classes. 05:40 *Jeremy: Couldn't you just keep quiet? You know how touchy Jim is! *Odd: I'm sorry. I made a serious mistake. *Jeremy: The mission hasn't even started yet and Ulrich and you are already out. *Jeremy: Maybe we should just cancel it. What do you think? *Aelita: No way. We already completed missions with only three people, we can continue. *Aelita: I'll do it alone if necessary. I want to finish this as soon as possible. *Yumi: Let's try it. And if it doesn't work, we'll just do it another time. *Jeremy: Alright. 06:14 *Jeremy: Be careful. *Jeremy: Transfer: William. *Jeremy: Transfer: Yumi. *Jeremy: Transfer: Aelita. *Jeremy: Virtualization. *Aelita: Ready to go. *Jeremy: Okay, head to the elevator. *William: You know, it may be the last time we'll use the Skid... I was starting to get used to it. *Yumi: I wouldn't be so sure. XANA is not destroyed yet. *Yumi: Hey, captain. It's time to embark. *Jeremy: Transfer. 08:30 *William: You know what? I'm really glad I didn't miss this last trip. *Yumi: So am I. But for now, just forget about your optimism and focus on the mission. *William: Okay. But you know me, I'm the optimistic type. *Yumi: I have noticed. *William: Odd and Ulrich must be really mad... *William: Especially Ulrich. *Aelita: We've got company! *Jeremy: I detected some hostile activity around. *Jeremy: What? Sharks? *Yumi: I don't recognize those creatures. *Aelita: Mantas! *Yumi: But since when can they swim? *Laura: Why? Isn't it normal for them to swim? *Jeremy: No. XANA has gained power. *Jeremy: Aelita, do you think you can reach the Cortex? *Aelita: Not without a fight. Yumi, William, get ready. I'll launch the Navskids. *William: Watch out, torpedoes incoming! *William: Those creatures are pretty fast. *Yumi: Yeah, and really hard to hit. *William: Yumi, behind you! *Yumi: William, watch out! *William: You missed, sweetie. *Jeremy: Yeah! *Yumi: Be careful, Aelita, Jeremy may not appreciate you scratching the Skid's paint. *Aelita: He won't mind. *Jeremy: I don't mind about the paint, but please be more careful, Aelita! *Yumi: A Manta is still chasing me and I can't get rid of it! *William: I'm coming. *Aelita: Be careful William, don't hit Yumi. *Yumi: I hope you know what you're doing... *William: Just trust me. *William: Game over already? I was just starting to have fun. *Yumi: Keep your strength, you show-off. Oh, and thank you, by the way. *Aelita: I'll get you back. 12:06 *Aelita: Ready to disembark. *William: Wow, what a fight! Send the Megapod, Jeremy. I feel awesome today! *Yumi: There is only two of us left. Should we abort the mission? *Aelita: We will continue. *Jeremy: Aelita, you know that you have very little chance of reaching the core. *Aelita: Can you send the Megapod, please? *Laura: Just let her persist. Once she gets devirtualized she will realize how stubborn she was. 13:18 *Odd: Come on, we're going to the factory.Ulrich: And what about playing football? *Odd: Don't argue, I'm sure you'd love to know how the mission is going on. *Ulrich: You will have to help me walk over there, you know that right? *Odd: I spent my life helping you. *Odd: I wonder what I could have done with all my free time if I hadn't met you. *Ulrich: More hours of detention. 13:59 *Yumi: Aelita, is everything okay between you and Jeremy? *Aelita: Yes, of course. Why? *Yumi: I don't know, I kinda felt some tension. Did you two argue recently? *Aelita: No, he's just been very busy, that's why I'm not with him too often. *Aelita: But I can understand. He's under a lot pressure. *Yumi: You can tell me the truth. Do you hold a grudge against him? *Aelita: Yumi, I lost both my parents. You're my only family. *Aelita: But Jeremy... Jeremy is special. He's the one who turned on the supercomputer again. *Aelita: He materialized me back. He always took care of me. *Aelita: He saved my life. Whatever happens, I'll always trust him. Always. 14:52 *Aelita: What's going on? *Yumi: Some Krabs. They're blocking the entrance. Jeremy? *Jeremy: Yes I see that. Do you feel like engaging them? *Yumi: I'm afraid we wouldn't stand a chance, we're only two. *Jeremy: It's getting worse... *Jeremy: Okay, I'll bring you back. *Aelita: No way. *Jeremy: Don't be stubborn, Aelita. If you try to go through, you'll just end up in the scanners anyway. *William: Do you really need two people in order to inject the virus? *Laura: What are you thinking? *William: Have you ever gone bowling? *Jeremy: No way. *Yumi: It could work. *William: Either that or convince your stubborn friend to go back home. *Yumi: Okay, I'll try. *Yumi: Jeremy, be ready to act quickly, please. *Jeremy: I'll do my best. *William: Devirtualize her! *William: Come on! *Yumi: Strike! *Aelita: Jeremy, I can pass through. *Aelita: I'm there. *Jeremy: Okay, I'll launch the anti-detection system. *Jeremy: We'll find out soon if it works... *Aelita: No alarm. It looks like it worked. *Jeremy: Good. Be ready, I'll transfer the data. *Jeremy: You're coming just at the right time. *Odd: Oh no, don't tell me Aelita is alone on the Cortex? *Odd: When I'm not there, things turn out badly, guys. *William: Just go and help if you're so strong. *Jeremy: No time, I'm uploading the data. It's the moment of truth. *Aelita: Jeremy? I can see Tyron. *Jeremy: Did you find any files? *Aelita: No. I mean, he's there. On a live stream through some webcam. *Jeremy: Not good. If he realizes the webcam is active, he might notice you. *Jeremy: Hurry up and enter the codes. *Aelita: Mom?! *Aelita: Mom! It's mom! She's with Tyron! *Jeremy: Calm down, Aelita. Are you sure she's your mother? *Aelita: Yes, I recognize her. She's in the lab with him. I'm sure of it! *William: But... I thought her mother was dead? *Jeremy: We never really knew what happened to her. Aelita never talks about it. *Odd: What is she doing with Tyron? *Jeremy: I don't know. Aelita, I'll stop the data transfer. *Laura: Wait, I don't get it. Why can't we inject the virus? *Yumi: Because the supercomputer is the only way to keep a contact with her mother. *Yumi: And figure out what she's doing in the lab with Tyron. *Yumi: Jeremy, things have changed. We have another mystery to solve now. *Yumi: We can't destroy the supercomputer right now. *Ulrich: Yeah, I agree with Yumi. *Jeremy: Aelita, we have to stop everything. I interrupted the data transfer and am bringing you back. *Aelita: No. No, we need to finish the mission. *Jeremy: You are not in good condition to continue, Aelita. *Jeremy: Oh no! Aelita, get out! Ninjas are coming! *Aelita: No way. XANA must be eliminated. I still have some time. *Jeremy: Aelita! Aelita! *Jeremy: Aelita, look. Things have changed. We can't destroy the supercomputer now. You need to come back. *Jeremy: I'll bring her back now. 21:21 *Aelita: I had the time to inject the virus. Why did you abort the mission? *Jeremy: We all decided to, Aelita. Your mother is alive. *Aelita: I know, but XANA has 85% of its power. *Jeremy: Yes, but as long as it doesn't reach 100%, it remains confined in Tyron's supercomputer. *Jeremy: It means we do have some time left to solve that mystery. *Aelita: Why do think I want... *Jeremy: What you want most is to see your mother again. *Jeremy: You'd risk your life for that. You did it already. *Jeremy: If we destroy the Cortex, you will never see her again. We couldn't let you make such a sacrifice. *Jeremy: That's why we made that decision. *Jeremy: Look, if XANA reaches 95%, we'll launch the virus. Okay? *Odd: Now we have two good reasons to resist XANA. *Jeremy: So, it's a deal? Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution